


waffles for bentacles

by peachykeen14



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Waffles, bentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen14/pseuds/peachykeen14
Summary: they won't stop movingKlaus helps Ben through some pain and falls asleep with him.





	waffles for bentacles

whimpering can be heard from down the hallway.  
everyone assumes "oh its just Klaus," and goes back to bed.  
everyone but Klaus that is, who is perfectly fine and wondering who is not.  
so he tip toes down the hallway to find the owner of the whimpering when he stops in front of Ben's room.  
inside are little groans of pain and sounds that are hard to make out, but Klaus knows what they are from personal experience.  
they are the sounds of sobs so painful and loud that you have to shove your face in a pillow to keep them quiet.  
but Klaus can hear them.  
and he wants to help.  
he needs to help.  
so not even after a moment of waiting by the door,  
he gently turns the nob and opens the door to a scene that leaves an aching feeling in his chest.  
there is Ben, lying on his bed with his legs tucked up to his chest and in so much pain that he doesn't even register the fact that someone is in his room.  
and Klaus' s heart just about breaks.  
Ben's the strong one in their relationship.  
everyone knows Klaus is the weak one.  
but now is Klaus' turn to comfort his sobbing mess of a boyfriend.  
he shuffles forward and comes to Ben's side to see his mouth open as aggravates puffs of air come out, his cheeks red and splotchy from tears, and his eyes, oh his eyes.  
they were screwed shut in pain and all red and puffy and wet.  
Klaus had to help.  
he gently places his palm on Ben's shoulder to alert him of his presence.  
Ben looks up and Klaus has to hold back tears of his own at the pain and sadness in his eyes.  
he makes a broken pleading sound and reaches his hands out towards Klaus in a beg to be held and comforted.  
Klaus pulls himself under the covers of Ben's bed and Ben immediately moves to put his head on Klaus' chest and starts to clutch at his shirt and sob.  
Klaus rubs his back soothingly and wipes his tears, but they are coming faster than he can wipe.  
"shh shh shh its ok I'm here, I'm here baby."  
Ben just clutches at him tighter and tries to get as close to Klaus as physically possible.  
"can you tell me what's wrong so I can help you love?" Klaus says as softly as he can trying to be strong for his boyfriend.  
"they -hiccup- they won't stop moving, they won't stop, make them stop please it hurts," Ben says in between broken sobs.  
"can I touch them?" Klaus asks cautiously as he knows how sensitive Ben is about these things.  
Ben hesitates before giving a small nod and turning over to lift up his shirt.  
underneath is Klaus can see things moving and rolling under Ben's skin.  
he places a hand on Ben's smooth stomach tentatively and begins to softly rub and massage his skin.  
Ben inhales sharply at the contact but then sinks into Klaus as his hand slowly soothes the pain is his body.  
small tentacles come out and wrap themselves around Klaus' wrist and Ben is mortified.  
he tries to pull them back in but the pain stops him.  
"its ok, they're not hurting me leave them its ok," Klaus assures.  
Klaus brings his other hand down and starts to massage at the tentacles and receives a sob of relief from Ben as he full on relaxes into Klaus' body and lets himself be taken care of.  
eventually the tentacles retract themselves and the bubbling under Ben's skins stops.  
he breathes out a sigh of relief and a few minutes later soft snore are coming from him as he wraps himself around Klaus.  
Klaus stays massaging at his skin until he too falls asleep to the sound of Ben's breathing.

 

the next morning Allison walks in to wake up Ben and instead finds Klaus and Ben tangled into each other sleeping soundly.  
ah screw it she thinks and closes the door softly behind her, not being able to wake them up at how peaceful they looked together.

when Ben wakes up he looks next to him at a sleeping Klaus and watched him for a little because he looked so adorable and soft.  
his wild curly hair was splayed out over the pillow and his lips were parted in a way that made Ben want to kiss them  
(though he always wanted to kiss them)  
so he did softly and was surprised when he was reciprocated.  
they separated and looked into each other's eyes lovingly before Klaus broke the silence.

"how do waffles and orange juice sound to you bentacles?"

"bentacles? are you serious?" Ben asked, though he had a smile on his face.

"yes, bentacles."

**Author's Note:**

> I live for soft Klaus and Ben sleepy fics.


End file.
